


Fiori da Venezia

by MsJones



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJones/pseuds/MsJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesbian courtesan, Kristi, who has a crush on Rosa, rescues her from the roof guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiori da Venezia

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is probably the most erotic/smutty thing I have ever written. If you like your filth subtle, I urge you to TURN BACK!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Assassin’s Creed or any relevant characters, which remain the property of Ubisoft.

Kristi dressed hastily after the nobleman had left, contorting her pretty face in distaste as his recent deposit trickled down her thigh. Feeling unclean, she reached for the handful of coins her ‘suitor’ had left, and counted them. She smiled, pleased with herself; at least it had been worth it. Daily, she bore the discomfort and awkwardness of lying with men she was not attracted to, playing at being dutiful mistress for a nominal fee, and all in all, it _was_ worth it. She had money, food, and a place to stay. Yet something was lacking.

Love.

Forced into this profession by horrible circumstance and personal tragedy she did not like to dwell on, never had she been attracted to the coarse, rowdy, hairy creatures who paid so handsomely for an opportunity to dive between a woman's legs. She often believed it was because the poor masculine wretches were searching for comfort, company or just a change from their wives. There was a coldness, a clinical nature in making love to those men, there was no excitement, no passion. No attraction.

Kristi sighed, running a damp cloth down her inner thigh, and pocketing the gold coins. After her brief toilette, she went to her window and gazed out of it.

There was somebody who made Kristi feel alive, someone whose beauty surpassed that of all the men she had allowed to use her body. Whenever she saw this person, her heart would leap with joy and wonder; she could watch for hours as the figure scampered on the rooftops, clambered up walls as if sticking deftly to them, and shinning down poles to evade the wrath of the rooftop guards.

Kristi had never felt this way about anyone, and longed to share her secret with the person she admired, but she was afraid.

For the person who made her feel so excited, was a woman as well. Yes, Kristi knew her feelings were thought of as strange, abnormal, even wrong, so she kept them secret – very secret, even the other girls did not know, and they all shared everything – but in her own mind, she could not deny it. The dark-haired little thief came to her in her dreams some nights; visits she was eternally grateful for, even if they were only in her head. Only then could she do whatever she desired to the pretty, olive-skinned temptress; kiss her, stroke her, whisper words of love...

If only Kristi knew her name

Leaning on the windowsill, eager eyes searching for the elusive woman, she sighed. Kristi figured the beautiful maiden from her dreams was part of a band of thieves. She was always on the run, never pausing. Kristi longed to see the girl up close, hold her hands, look into her eyes, kiss her gently on the lips.

Suddenly, above her head, she heard a clatter of stones, and noticed a few tiles tumble past the window to the ground. Just as suddenly, a pair of athletic legs, clad in white socks, and bottle-green short breeches, cropped to just below the knee, came into view. Kristi heard a triumphant cry from the rooftops: “Oho!” a brash male voice called. “I have you now, _criminale!_ ”

Kristi's instinct followed, and she swiftly opened the window. “Jump in!” she called to the fugitive, who swung back, and leapt into the building. The unfortunate guard lost his footing, and tumbled from the roof, landing with a splash into the canal below.

The thief who was crouched, head down, under the window, looked up at the concerned courtesan, who gasped.

Bright, thankful eyes stared up at the woman, followed by a warm smile. “I thank you for your assistance, _Madonna_ ,” she said humbly.

Kristi began to tremble in excitement and disbelief. Crouched before her, emerald eyes gazing into her dark brown ones, pretty pink lips parted in a grin, was the woman from her dreams! The courtesan shook her head. _This cannot be real,_ she thought. _I must have fallen asleep after my last visitor._ “I must be dreaming,” she whispered.

“What do you mean?” asked the girl, suddenly concerned. “Are you well?” She straightened up, stepped towards Kristi, and put a hand to the exposed skin on her chest.

Kristi sighed, gently grabbing the girl's wrist. However, the young thief misinterpreted the gesture, and withdrew her hand at once. “I'm sorry,” she gasped. “I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that...” She put her hand to Kristi's forehead. “You seem a little flushed.”

Knowing she would sound completely mad telling a stranger she had dreamed endlessly of her, Kristi swallowed, lubricating her dry throat. “I – I think I need to lie down,” she whispered.

“Of course, of course,” said the concerned thief girl, leading Kristi to her bed. “I apologise. It must have been quite a shock for a perfect stranger to come swinging through your door... Or indeed – window,” she corrected herself. “May I?” She patted the mattress to ask if she could sit down.

Kristi nodded. “Please,” she said eagerly. She noticed the thief girl was wearing an open-necked  white shirt, which was very tight around her chest, a light cotton scarf, coyly concealing her bosom, and a knitted woollen hat, which she removed and placed in her lap. The young woman's hair was surprisingly short; Kristi had expected the pretty girl's mahogany curls to spill down to her shoulders – the ends barely reached past her small, delicate ears. Still, she was no less beautiful than Kristi had imagined.

“Please tell me,” Kristi began, looking into those rare, grass-green eyes, so very unusual for a dark-haired girl of Mediterranean descent. “What is your name?” She longed to touch the woman's hand, hold it, squeeze it softly, but she held off, wanting to take things slowly, one step at a time.

The attractive thief girl smiled. “My name is Rosa,” she answered, extending a hand. Kristi took it enthusiastically, unwilling to let go after the gesture. “Are you feeling any better, err...”

Kristi smiled warmly. “Kristi,” she answered, revealing her name to the beautiful, mysterious woman, now sitting on her bed. _So,_ she thought, _her name is Rosa._ “Much better, thank you.”

“Good,” Rosa smiled, uncurling her soft fingers from Kristi's still-trembling hand. “I apologise sincerely for my conduct,” she continued humbly. “I must have given you quite a scare.”

Kristi lowered her chocolate-brown eyes. Fright was not the reason she was shaking! “It's quite all right,” she reassured the cute girl, as she placed her hand beside Rosa's knee. “Who were you running from?”

Rosa shrugged. “We just broke into the Doge's palace to steal some ancient documents for a friend,” she explained. “As you saw, I barely got away.” She laughed, a musical kind of laugh, which cheered Kristi's soul.

“It's okay,” Kristi whispered. “You're safe now.” She allowed her pale, tapered fingers to touch Rosa's small, girlish hands. She did not pull away, in fact, Kristi was sure the woman was squeezing her hand in return. No – she must have been imagining it.

“What of you?” Rosa inquired. “The way you are dressed – and the mark – tells me that you are a courtesan, yes?”

Kristi blushed as she nodded. Rosa had quite evidently been looking at her chest, for she mentioned the mark of three dots arranged in a triangular pattern, which confirmed her, labelled her, a whore. Had the naughty little thief been longing to look further down, to peel back the layers of the petticoats, to give some strange and wonderful pleasure that only a woman's touch could offer? She hoped so. Presently, she flashed a naughty grin. “I am available for pleasure, night and day!”

Rosa giggled again; her tuneful laugh was like music to Kristi. “Ah, I expected as much,” she said. “That dress is a giveaway, too, but it's so pretty on you.” Pausing, she admired Kristi's royal blue low-cut satin dress, with long skirts that included a suggestive split on the left side, up to her thigh. Vaguely, she wondered; did courtesans only ever offer pleasure to men? Then she cleared her throat, trying to dismiss the odd, curious thought she'd just had, aware that Kristi was eyeing her, rather nervously. “You need not be wary of us; the thieves and the courtesans are allies against the corrupt State!” she concluded passionately.

Watching as Rosa's gorgeous jade eyes considered her, and as her pretty coral coloured lips formed every word, every syllable, Kristi felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the beautiful girl. To tell her, with no words, that their bond of friendship would help bring prosperity to the common folk of Venice, and that the oppressed denizens may relax again, with their intervention, under democratic rule. However, she refrained from making such a point in such a compulsive way. Politics was never Kristi's strong point.

Rosa noticed the courtesan's discomfort. “Are you quite sure you are okay?” she asked, concerned. “Is there anything I can do?”

Kristi grinned broadly as she thought up an idea. “Well, there is something you can do for me,” she purred, “and it would make me feel so much better. Would you mind...” She reached up to touch the loose end of the material hanging around Rosa's pretty neck, caressing her throat, “removing your scarf for me?” She blinked hopefully.

Rosa gave a nervous chuckle as she kicked off her black ankle boots. “If you think it would help you,” she said, gazing at her new friend, thinking how strange her request was. She untied the knot of the silken material, originally plundered from a noblewoman on a teenage whim. Slowly, she pulled it from her neck, folded it neatly, and placed it into her lap with her knitted cap.

Kristi licked her lips, her eyes drawn to the bare flesh of Rosa's exposed chest. The beautiful thief's tiny shirt held her breasts together, creating an illusion of perkiness. All Kristi wanted to do was run her tongue into the little canyon of cleavage Rosa was blessed with and travel lower, perhaps?

“Kristi,” Rosa asked the courtesan, genuine concern in her voice, “are you certain you are well?” She brought her hand up to the blushing woman, who was grinning widely, excited at the cool, refreshing touch of Rosa's cold hand.

“Oh,” Kristi exclaimed, putting her own hand by the elbow of Rosa's extended arm. “You are so cold.” She placed a hand on Rosa's hip, guiding the thief closer to her. “Allow me to help you warm up.”

Dutifully, Rosa shifted closer to the woman who had rescued her, and found herself lying on her side, facing Kristi. Her hand still upon the courtesan's right cheek, Rosa noticed the woman's sultry brown eyes, dainty light skin, like fine china, a tousled, teased mass of curly brown hair, and luscious lips, painted scarlet, the deep colour betraying her reputation. Suddenly, a heat flowed through Rosa's insides,  heavy tingling radiated from her loins, and her throat felt dry as she gasped, open-mouthed. She had only felt like this twice before: when Ugo had kissed her after her first successful mission with Antonio's band of thieves, seven years ago, and, just a few months past, when she had first laid eyes on Ezio whilst trying to rob his purse.

Kristi smiled, wrapping an arm around Rosa's tiny waist, the other reaching for her chest, where she lightly fingered the very top of the girl's cleavage. “Is this okay?” she asked, gently.

Mutely, Rosa nodded. She was still coming to terms with this strange, new feeling. Whilst the sensation was familiar to her, she had certainly never had these sentiments for a woman before. _How odd_ , she commented inwardly, as she let her fingers stroke down Kristi's face, to her chin, to the soft, warm skin of her throat.

A sigh escaped Kristi's lips as Rosa's fingers trailed across her neck. She could not believe her good fortune, the _ragazza bella_  from the streets seemed receptive to her subtle advances, even curious. It was such a relief. She glanced down at the girl's breasts, and willed for the little wooden buttons to pop open and spill their secrets.

Rosa noticed that Kristi seemed interested in her snug, cotton shirt, or rather the contents of it, and smiled. She brought her lips deathly close to the courtesan's ear. “Would you like to touch them?” she murmured huskily.

Kristi gasped. Could this beautiful, gorgeous little girl really be serious? “Y-yes,” she stammered in reply, her fingers keenly caressing the ivory material that looked so bright next to Rosa's olive skin. “I would like that a lot, thank you!”

“Your wish,” Rosa said wickedly, reaching to unbutton her tight chemise, “is my command.” Swiftly, feverishly, fingers shaking with anticipation, she carefully unpopped the fastenings, eager to return to fondling Kristi's baby-soft, ivory skin.

Marvelling at Rosa's small, perky breasts, Kristi licked her deep red lips. Her long, slender fingers pushed back the material covering them, she began to finger Rosa's dusky pink nipples. Despite the fact it was warm in the room, Kristi noted the girl's nipples were already erect, begging for attention.

“Do you like them?” Rosa asked, putting a hand to between her own legs over her breeches, rubbing softly to try and quell the heavy, damp feeling between them. “Do you like touching them?” she demanded, quietly but confidently. She was enjoying letting Kristi explore her body; the keen courtesan was getting as much pleasure from it as Rosa, who was new to the wonders of a woman's touch, yet did not show it.

Kristi nodded, savouring the varying textures of Rosa's chest; the soft, fleshy breast, the raised little bumps that guarded her crowning glory; those warm, stiff, excitable nipples. “Indeed I do,” she answered, as an erotic thought flashed through her mind. She imagined Rosa naked, willingly prone on the bed, allowing Kristi to lick, suck and nibble on her wonderful chest. She screwed up her eyes and continued stroking Rosa's supple skin. _I must resist,_ she told herself, ignoring her growing urges. _If it kills me, I must not act upon my desires..._

Looking up, Rosa noticed her courtesan friend with her eyes tight shut. She smiled craftily to herself and shrugged her loose shirt from her shoulders. She had an idea of what Kristi wanted, and she was willing to play a part. There was no harm, was there? “You can look now,” she giggled playfully. Slowly, Kristi opened her eyes. Rosa had taken her top off completely, and was now showing off her tight, toned midriff. Her navel, protruding slightly in an unusual yet cute way, almost cried out for Kristi's touch. Thinking Rosa may be self-conscious of her imperfection – which to Kristi was beyond perfect – she thought she should ask her permission before playing with it. “May I...?” she asked coyly, a finger hovering shakily over the thief's almost virginal stomach.

Rosa smiled welcomingly, grabbing Kristi's wrist passionately, guiding it daringly, sensuously, to her tummy. “You may,” she replied with a dirty smile. Meanwhile, she reached around to Kristi's back; not for a warm embrace, but to unhitch the courtesan's dress. Beautiful as it was on her curvy body, it had to, in Rosa's mind, come off; it was only fair. She felt for the lace on Kristi's bodice and began to slowly, surreptitiously, untie it.

Kristi sighed happily, allowing her dress to loosen, and her ample bosoms, straining against the material, to pop out. As she felt Rosa slowly tug her unfastened clothing from her body, another thought of lust crept through her mind. A lump formed in her throat as she imagined cradling Rosa's head between her chunky thighs, allowing the girl to bring her into a higher state of ecstasy with her wet tongue. She gave a grunt of pleasure as Rosa worked the dress past her hips, over her buttocks.

It was then that Kristi dared to look into the eyes of her darling friend. She noticed a new expression within those bright green eyes. A questioning, almost pleading look, an expectant stare that seemed to be saying: _I'm ready._

Without hesitation, Kristi brought her blood-red lips to Rosa's full, pink ones, and kissed her. Softly, gently, yet passionately. Allowing her hands to travel down Rosa's slim figure, she closed her eyes, realising, to her absolute delight, the thief was kissing her in return.

Now Rosa had never kissed a woman before, maybe because she had, for most of her life, been surrounded by males, but she was surprised at how nice it felt to kiss Kristi, how... right it felt. Even though she had never been attracted to women – until now, it seemed, not even to Bianca, who had tended to Rosa's arrow wound a few months ago and knew the thief’s naked body intimately – she  was thoroughly enjoying the attention Kristi was lavishing upon her. Of course she had been in several sexual encounters with a handful of men, and now, as she caressed the silky, comforting flesh of her courtesan partner she thought to herself, _is this better than being with a man?_ She sighed as she felt Kristi's sweet-tasting tongue slide against hers. _Or just different?_

“Oh... Rosa,” Kristi whispered hoarsely in between kisses. “Please... remove those breeches... I beg of you...”

Reluctantly letting go of the woman, Rosa feverishly reached down and began unfastening her trousers as Kristi continued kissing her. She tugged them to her knees, and kicked frantically, letting them slip to her ankles, and fall from her feet.

Kristi looked passionately at the young woman, who was now naked but for her white knee-socks. “I can't believe this is happening,” she told Rosa, stroking the girl's stomach, which was rising and falling rapidly as she panted excitedly. She stroked Rosa's left side, reaching up under her arm, and down to her jutting hip. “Is this okay?”

Rosa, savouring the experience of intimacy with a fellow woman, merely nodded.

Kristi smiled, scratching her nails softly on Rosa's back. “Good,” she whispered, kissing her companion's forehead.

Sighing softly, Rosa placed her hands on Kristi's large bosoms. Squeezing gently, she enjoyed the warm, fleshy softness, and watched as the older woman's rosy nipples grew large and hard at her touch. They looked... delicious, almost good enough to eat, which gave Rosa a naughty idea. Carefully, she placed her full, pouting lips upon Kristi's right nipple, clinging gently to her breast, and began to suckle as if she were an infant, although the woman bore no milk. It was strangely gratifying, both soothing her, and making her feel desperate for Kristi's intimate touch.

“Sweet merciful Lord!” cried Kristi, cradling Rosa's head, fingers gently curling through her short dark hair. “My dear darling, how did you... ohh!” She noted that Rosa's tongue was now flicking eagerly at her sensitive nipple. “Oh, my God, my God!”

Looking up, the smallest tip of her quivering tongue still upon the courtesan's breast, Rosa gave her a devilish grin. She kissed the raised spot tenderly, and slowly, almost reluctantly, withdrew her hands from Kristi's chest. “I take it you enjoyed that,” she questioned.

Kristi nodded. “Of course,” she whispered, a finger reaching down and playfully tweaking Rosa's belly button. The girl twitched and giggled, the laughter Kristi loved to hear. Kristi then rolled onto her back, allowing Rosa to lie upon her. Adventurously, she reached for the thief's firm buttocks, stroking them softly.

“Mmm...” Rosa murmured, kissing Kristi passionately, one hand behind the woman's head, the other at her left breast, massaging it carefully.

Kristi was still unable to believe her luck. For months she had dreamt of such mind-blowing, passionate things about this girl, often touching herself as she did so, but never in a thousand lifetimes, did she ever think that it would become a reality. She was so willing and daring, too; surely she had known the touch of a woman before, surely she had experience.

Kristi's fingers brushed Rosa's sleek, powerful thighs, her index finger reaching in between them, into the small, surprisingly wet little hole. With bated breath, Kristi slipped her middle finger inside the girl, and began sliding them up and down, piston-like, into her warm, wet cavity.

Rosa gasped in surprise. She was being... she searched for the right word in her racing mind... pleasured by another woman. She felt Kristi's harsh but soft fingers slip around her warm, dripping wetness. She groaned in ecstasy, moving her hips against Kristi's hand, sighing as those fingers hit an unfamiliar, sweet spot within her. “ _Più veloce!_ ” she implored Kristi, grabbing fistfuls of the courtesan's thick, wavy hair. “ _Dio mio, più veloce, per favore!_ ”

Kristi's fragile wrist was growing tired already, but the knowledge that her dearest Rosa was enjoying herself kept her going. “Sweet girl,” she whispered as Rosa wriggled feverishly on top of her, “dearest darling. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“ _Si,_ ” Rosa gasped. “This is so nice!” Noticing that Kristi was slowing down, on account of her aching wrist, she smiled kindly, reaching down and petting the woman's tired hand, letting her fingers slide from within her. “Allow me to... return the favour.” She knelt upon the bed, in between Kristi's knees. “Bend your legs, my darling,” she whispered, easing her lover into a supine position upon the mattress. “That's it... good girl.” She bent down briefly to kiss Kristi softly before turning her attention to the mound of dark hair between her legs, slightly matted from her own personal moisture.

Tentatively, thinking about how she would usually pleasure herself, Rosa placed an experimental finger upon the top of Kristi's opening. Allowing her digit to explore for a few seconds, she settled her attention on a small bump near the top. Rosa knew, as she had investigated herself many times, that this, if touched just right, and for long enough, would send an intense, happy buzz, through the courtesan's body.

Kristi's eyes widened in surprise. Rosa, a street urchin she barely knew, yet had fantasised about for nights on end, was master – or mistress – of her body. It was a wonderful feeling and the courtesan, whose occupation it was to provide erotic pleasures of the flesh, now understood what it was to receive. She had never been so turned on as she was right now. Rosa was smiling down at her, a warm, happy smile, so different from the lecherous, lusty grins she was accustomed to. Rosa was making her feel, for the very first time, loved.

Kristi closed her eyes, trying to relax, but the urge to wriggle her hips in rhythm with Rosa's tender touch, was too great to ignore. She tried to stay quiet to listen to Rosa's steady, breathy sighs, but the feel of the young thief's fingers up and down her torso, circling each nipple with care, gentle scratches on her doughy stomach, and the occasional kiss upon her belly button as she slowly touched her with her other hand, made that almost impossible. “Yes...” she husked, her mouth dry from panting in ecstasy. “Oh, Rosa, don't stop... _Ti adoro._ ”

Rosa liked watching Kristi take her pleasure. She had been good enough to open a window for her when she could have just as easily let a fellow human being fall to her death in the murky waters of the canal. Instead, she had chosen to save the thief, and now Kristi was reaping her reward. Ordinarily Rosa would have left the room with a word of gratitude and perhaps an awkward hug, but there was something about Kristi that had compelled Rosa to stay. To receive comfort after her near-fatal experience, and to give it, in the same manner. This woman just happened to be freer than most with her affections. Rosa theorised it was in her nature as a... giver of pleasure (Rosa _hated_ the term 'whore'). Besides, for a woman, she was good-looking, oozing sexuality from every pore, blessed with gorgeous, full breasts (Rosa wished her own tits were a little bigger!). She was warm, tender and caring, and, most surprising of all, her kiss was so luscious, so exciting, she could not even imagine what her paying 'visitors' must experience, although she was keen to hazard a guess at the reaction it might inspire within them. She went on caressing Kristi's womanly curves, admiring her buxom breasts, carefully stimulating the woman's clit.

After a while of Rosa playfully fingering her in a slow, gentle circular motion, a warmth like the rising sun, began brewing in between Kristi's legs where the gorgeous little thief girl was creating friction. Slowly, it built up, gaining momentum. Could Rosa sense it, she wondered, as her lover began rubbing swiftly, frantically. _Maybe her hand is tired,_ Kristi thought languidly, _and she's just trying to finish me off..._

Suddenly, Kristi felt an overwhelming urge to twitch, to jerk, excitedly. Her soft abdominal muscles momentarily lost control, and she sat herself up a little, leaning on her elbows. “Oh...” she sighed, feeling her heart, and her private parts, thump and throb in tandem. Seconds later, she was flat on her back, toes curled, fingers gripping at her bedsheets, as she experienced the most awesome, most wonderful, electric explosion, wave after wave of sweet pleasure. For a few seconds she fought for breath, her heart hammering against her ribs. Gradually, the feeling subsided, and she relaxed, exhausted, into the soft mattress, her legs flopping back down.

Rosa was kneeling over her, sucking on the very finger she had used to bring Kristi to a shuddering orgasm. “Mmm...” she pronounced, reaching down and kissing Kristi on the lips. “How'd you get so sweet?”

Kristi blushed, feeling hot and sweaty. “Thank you, Rosa,” she said, as the young girl settled down beside her. “That was... mmm... terrific.”

Rosa giggled, wrapping her arms around the blissed-out woman. “I aim to please,” she told her, kissing the side of her neck, below her ear, making her squirm.

Kristi giggled. “Ooh, Rosa!” she exclaimed, making a grab for the girl, holding her close, allowing her fingers to explore her soft youthful flesh once again as their tongues touched inside each other's mouths. Kristi, feeling the wetness of Rosa's excited genitals against her thigh, began to think; how could she possibly repay her for bringing her to climax, something that had never happened. At least not with another person.

She gently pushed Rosa onto her back, and found herself straddling the girl, giggling softly, mischievously. She now seemed at ease with the woman, and had a small, expectant smile on her face. “I desire you, Kristi,” she affirmed to the woman. “I desire you so much.”

Kristi smiled. “Is that so?” she joked, smiling as her hot little tongue trailed down Rosa's chin, tickling her sensitive neck, reaching – at last – her aroused nipples which Kristi licked and sucked in turn.

Sighing, Rosa stroked her hands over Kristi's tousled yet soft hair. She was still wondering, why had the woman reacted so strongly, with obvious lust, towards her. She was aware of boys who liked boys; Bruno, one of her good friends within Antonio's circle, was gay. However, until now, she had never met a woman who was inclined towards her own sex. Aware of a moistness – Kristi's tongue  – sliding around her torso, she wondered why Church and State were so keen to fine and punish two people in love, just because they happened to be the same gender. Love, in whatever guise, was still love, wasn't it? Why should it matter as well, that a woman, usually attracted to men (she tried vainly not to think of Ezio as Kristi's tongue and lips dived keenly into Rosa's wet femininity) was curiously experimenting with another attractive female? Was life not about trying new things? She sighed, relaxing upon the pillows, stroking Kristi's hair, enjoying the sensation of the warm, wet tongue and gentle pressure of soft lips, upon her.

“Oh Kristi, dear Kristi,” she sighed, now grabbing the woman's hair, trying not to pull at it. Soft hands trailed around her athletic thighs, travelling ever so close to the tufts of hair between them. “ _Bene... bene._ ”

Teasingly, Kristi removed her tongue from Rosa, and hugged her left thigh. “Oh, Rosa,” she called teasingly, looking up at her devilishly, “do you like this?”

Rosa nodded without hesitation. “Of course,” she said. “You... you set me alight!”

Kristi giggled at Rosa's metaphor. “Hmm,” she pondered, steadying her index and middle finger of her right hand by Rosa's wet, glistening crotch. “I know how much you enjoyed... _this!_ ” She shoved her two fingers harshly into Rosa's womanhood, and began pumping hard.

Rosa squealed in unexpected shock, but also excitement. Sighing loudly, she urged Kristi's hand a little to her left, thus finding that elusive spot of wild ecstasy within her that they had discovered together earlier.

Kristi giggled wickedly. “Are you trying to take control?” she asked with an evil smile, rubbing the girl's tight, wet intimacy even harsher. “You know that's a bad idea!” She watched as Rosa looked into her eyes, pleading for some attention. She lay there trembling, looking cute and vulnerable in just her knee-socks. The waif-like, lost little girl vibes she was getting from the pretty thief, was turning her on. She touched herself roughly, whilst re-inserting her fingers into Rosa's moist little sex, pounding her slippery flesh firmly, wiggling her hidden fingers, rotating her hand, trying to find the elusive special place Rosa had enjoyed so much.

Rosa herself was so pleased. She was beyond confusion, had cast off her curiosity, and was enjoying the new intense feelings of passion. She was also very appreciative of the show Kristi was putting on, as the courtesan played desperately with herself. Watching the woman pleasure herself turned her on even further. “Oh my goodness,” Rosa panted, unwilling to move lest the sensations falter. “You sure know how to entertain!”

“Of course I do, silly,” Kristi replied, slowing herself down, but still stabbing her fingers unyieldingly inside of Rosa. “You forget... I do this for a living... oh!” She paused, slapping her crotch firmly with her right hand, enjoying the waves of her orgasm ,a little less intense, but no less pleasurable. “Mmm... that's it... good girl, good girl,” she whispered to herself.

_Am I a good girl, too?_ Rosa wondered to herself, reaching for Kristi's left hand, guiding the woman's idling fingers to her swollen clitoris. “I need some attention,” Rosa said sweetly, playfully. She allowed Kristi's fingers to slide from her, and held her hand. “I want to play!”

Kristi chuckled. “You are so sweet, my child,” she said, grabbing Rosa's hand. “So vulnerable and adorable. Oh, and your little belly button!” Kristi gushed, bending down to kiss Rosa's protruding navel, allowing the little bit of skin to slip into her mouth. Rosa felt the woman's tongue slide lower, making a wet trail down her stomach, back into her wet, musky chasm.

“Oh, my God!” Rosa, feeling Kristi's soft, warm tongue alternately lap at her clitoris, and poke inside her private parts, where her fingers had been previously. It felt so damned good to Rosa, she began groaning in pleasure.

Kristi looked up briefly, her lips, chin and nose shiny with moisture. “Do you like this?” Kristi asked, stroking a soft finger up and down her wet slit. Smiling wickedly, she licked her lips, now slightly paler where her make-up had worn off.

 

“Mmm...” Rosa sighed. “Yes... please... please continue, I implore you!” Shakily, she raised her hands, stroking Kristi's beautiful wavy hair.

 

“As you wish, my little sweetheart,” Kristi growled, putting her head back down, suckling on Rosa's pulsing bud. As she trailed her tongue slowly up and down Rosa's moist opening, parting her genitals carefully with one hand, touching herself surreptitiously with the other, she reasoned it wouldn't be long until Rosa had an orgasm. She stopped what she was doing to the panting little thief, staring up into Rosa's desperate, wide, emerald eyes, sighing softly as she pleasured herself, giggling as she did so.

 

“What are you doing?” Rosa asked urgently, waiting for Kristi to resume her passionate licking.

“I have needs, too,” Kristi answered innocently. “You turn me on such that I _have_ to pleasure myself a _lot_!” She giggled as Rosa pouted, and bowed her head once more, helping herself to Rosa's sweet nectar.

Savouring the gentle stimulating feeling of Kristi's tongue, Rosa reached up and began playing with her own beautiful tits. She massaged them gently, tracing her thumbs over her stiff, oversensitive nipples, enjoying the pulsing little tickles her thumb tips were creating. She glanced down at the stunning, writhing courtesan, who was suckling and nuzzling Rosa's wet genitals, whilst seeing to herself.

As Rosa began to feel a warm, tingling sensation near to her crotch. Kristi suddenly sat up, grunting, groaning, gently slapping between her legs. “Oh, yes, yes!” she panted. “That's right, just like that!” She glanced down at Rosa, still breathless. “Oh!” She placed her hands on Rosa's hips. “I'm sorry, my love,” She reached up and planted a kiss upon Rosa's lips, which she enjoyed, despite, or maybe because of, the fact the kiss was tinged with her own musky flavour. As she relished the woman's kiss, allowing her hands to trace up and down the courtesan's porcelain skin, she wished that Kristi's tongue was somewhere else...

“Kristi, _amore mio,_ ” she whispered in between wet, tangy kisses. “Finish me off, finish me off, please... I beg of you...” She trailed off as Kristi kissed her again, romantically, lovingly.

“Hmm...” Kristi eventually looked at the pleading girl, pretending to think about the situation. “I don't know.”

“Please!” Rosa called, pushing at Kristi's shoulders, trying to persuade her physically. “I need to orgasm, now!”

Kristi smiled warmly, gazing at Rosa's trembling, naked body, allowing her fingertips to caress her little breasts as they rose and fell rapidly with her urgent breaths. “If you insist,” she purred, bringing her tongue down to play first, upon Rosa's nipples, then down to her much-loved navel, which Kristi gently nibbled as Rosa sighed. Finally, when the courtesan's tongue met the thief's pulsating sex, Rosa began to move her hips closer to Kristi's face, her hand at the back of the woman's neck.

That warm feeling returned, and spread quickly around Rosa's body, causing her to judder. “Ohh!” she sighed. “That was worth the wait! Thank you... thank you, Kristi, you wonderful woman!”

Kristi continued licking at Rosa, long after the waves of pleasure had diminished, and reluctantly withdrew a few minutes later, sated.

“Did you enjoy?” she asked Rosa rhetorically, knowing the answer.

“Oh, yes,” Rosa said, watching as Kristi walked unsteadily to a wardrobe, and pulled out a sexy, gossamer-thin short nightdress, which she slipped over her head. She glanced in a mirror on top of the dresser next to her closet, and began to fix her hair, and reapply her make-up. “Get comfortable under the covers, Rosa, my darling,” she said. “You'll need a nap after all that excitement, I daresay.”

Still panting, Rosa obliged, more than willing to share a bed with a gorgeous woman who had given her so much pleasure. However, as she pulled back the covers and snuggled under the warm, soft blankets, she thought she saw something out of the corner; a flash of white accompanied by a _swoosh_ of heavy material. A cloak, perhaps? She looked again; nothing there. The curtain was moving, so it was probably just a sudden breeze, or a bird? She swore she had heard the cry of an eagle echo between the buildings. Maybe that's what it was. Yes. A gust of wind and an eagle taking flight. She snuggled down, eyes still curiously on the window.

Kristi joined the cute little thief in bed. “You seem troubled, dear Rosa,” she whispered soothingly, stroking the girl's silken, tanned shoulders.

“Oh, it's nothing,” Rosa answered, still preoccupied with the strange experience, despite her reasoning. “I... just thought I saw something at the window.” She shrugged, feeling Kristi's nails scratch her delicate skin gently. “Must've imagined it.” She shook the incident from her mind, laid herself down into Kristi's arms, and cuddled her close in turn, aware of her little nightdress, coyly covering up her breasts, but still revealing a tantalising silhouette of her nipples. “Can I tell you a secret, Kristi?” she whispered, placing a soft kiss near the woman's ear.

“What's that, my darling?” Kristi asked softly, curling her fingers around Rosa's damp hair, pushing it behind her cute little ears; she thought about nibbling them, allowing her teeth to scrape gently against her tiny, tempting earlobes.

“I've...” Rosa felt herself blush. “I've never been with a woman, before now, that is.” She cast her eyes down and bit her lip.

Kristi looked back at her lover, eyes wide with surprise. “Really?” she asked, stroking Rosa's hair, pushing away a few strands that had tumbled into the thief's eyes. “You seemed to know what you were doing, though.” She seemed astonished to learn this fact. In that case, what had compelled Rosa, a girl who had never previously been attracted to women, to make love to her? She was glad she had, so maybe it shouldn't be questioned.

“I do things to myself, you know,” Rosa replied, teasingly, holding up a hand briefly and wiggling her fingers, almost suggestively. “And I can pick up on everything else.” On an impulse, she kissed the pretty courtesan again. “Besides...” She reached up Kristi's barely-there nightgown and stroked a teasing finger between her legs, savouring the wetness. “I was curious.” She giggled, removing her finger, and sucking on it. “Delicious!”

Kristi blushed and giggled as Rosa pronounced her delicious. “You know,” she admitted, “I have a secret, too.”

Now it was Rosa's turn for her eyes to get big. “Really?” she said, wondering what it could be.

Kristi nodded. “Yes,” she whispered, fingering Rosa's right earlobe, unable to resist her pretty ears. “You see...” She took a breath. “I've been watching you.” She paused, realising she sounded like a dangerous criminal.

Rosa stared at her, in curiosity rather than incredulity. “Watching me?” she asked.

“Yes,” Kristi went on, undeterred. “I see you climb and run along the rooftops from my window most days, and I always wanted to meet you.” She stroked a finger down Rosa's cheek.

“Well,” Rosa smiled, “here I am.” She leaned close to Kristi. “In the flesh.” She kissed the woman, and held her close.

“I'm so glad I met you,” Kristi said with a sigh, “because I really fancy you.” She paused, collecting her thoughts. If Rosa had not ever experienced a woman's loving touch, she was, in all possibility, attracted to men, so she probably wouldn't be interested in making... this... a regular thing. She took a breath, and looked adoringly into Rosa's bright eyes. “Have I, er, changed your mind? In any way?” she asked hopefully.

Rosa cottoned on. “I like men,” she said, a little ruefully, “and always will. But now I know that – the fairer sex – can certainly give a nice big handsome – boy, a run for his money... well.” She smiled at Kristi. “If a woman as pretty and as elegant as you took an interest, I certainly wouldn't pass her up!”

Kristi grinned, happy to hear that. “Good for you,” she whispered. “Now, how about we take a little nap before you head off back to this handsome man of yours!”

Blushing, Rosa asked, “How did you...” Then she changed her mind and nestled down into Kristi's inviting bosom.

“I can always tell when someone is in love,” Kristi explained. “You radiate contentment; I can smell it.” She inhaled deeply through her nose. “Does he treat you well, my child?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Rosa mumbled in assent.

Kristi looked tenderly at the pretty creature resting upon her chest. Such a lovely, carefree young lady, full of hope and promise. She wanted to protect the girl, shield her from heartbreak. No man – or woman – would ever get away with breaking Rosa's heart!

“Sleep now, darling,” Kristi whispered, cradling Rosa, and gently rocking her, until she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Rosa hurried out of the building, having kissed Kristi, rather passionately, farewell at the door. The skies were beginning to darken, and she was anxious to get back to Antonio, to let him know she was all right after today's escapade, and rather than drowning in the canal, she had merely got sidetracked.

To her surprise, Ezio was there to meet her at the Thief's Guild door. Leaning on the doorframe, arms folded, with a smirk on his handsome face, he greeted Rosa with a friendly slap on the back.

“ _Salute_ , Rosa,” he said to her, lustily. “And what exactly have _you_ been doing with your afternoon?” He winked.

Rosa blushed. “I was...” she stumbled, “climbing the Santa Maria della Visitazione, of course, testing myself... training... you know...”

“What a coincidence!” Ezio exclaimed, “so was I. And – even more bizarre – I didn't even see you there!”

Rosa smiled. “A true thief goes undetected,” she growled confidently, folding her arms defiantly.

“Aha!” Ezio countered. “It so happens that _I_ wasn't there either, so if you really _were_ there as you say, you would have confirmed my absence!” he said cleverly.

Rosa blushed again, flustered. Damn Ezio and his infernal Assassin logic!

“Here's the deal,” Ezio went on. “I'll tell you where I really was, if you tell me where _you_ went off to. Agreed?”

Before Rosa could affirm her compliance, Ezio started. “After the skirmish, I went all over Venice, looking for you.” He paused. “I was worried,” he pouted.

“Oh...” Rosa spluttered. “I'm sorry... Th-thank...”

“But I didn't need to go far,” Ezio continued, cutting Rosa off. “Because I found you, more or less straight away.”

Rosa frowned. “You did?” she questioned.

Ezio's smile broadened dreamily. “I did,” he echoed. “And what a lovely time I had, watching the pair of you.” He licked his lips. “That was... quite a show.”

Rosa still played dumb, although she felt a hot flush of embarrassment on the back of her neck. “What do you mean?” she asked.

Ezio sniggered and shook his head. “Let's put it this way,” he said logically. “The next time you fancy sneaking into a courtesan's boudoir for a little girl-on-girl action, make sure you close the window.” He smiled, watching Rosa's shocked, now pale face flush bright scarlet. “And maybe invite me in as well. It sure looked like fun!”

Rosa found her voice. “Why you...” she yelled, running to attack the grinning Assassin.

Before she could land a hit, he scooped her up in his arms, and twirled her around, before kissing her passionately against the wall. He was pleased, and a little relieved, to find that Rosa was keenly rubbing his crotch as they smooched.

“It's okay, I don't mind,” Ezio soothed to her. “I actually found it... quite a turn-on.” He exhaled sharply. “ _Dio mio,_ I've been hard as stone all day today, seeing you two little performers...” He kissed Rosa's neck, his lips and tongue lingering as he listened to her giggle excitedly. “And just thinking of you both afterwards,” he whispered into her ear.

Finally, Rosa smiled. “Oh, Ezio,” she sighed, “you do make me laugh.”

Ezio grinned. “I do try,” he said brightly. “Now, how about you take me up those stairs, and show me what that woman did to you!”

Before Rosa could complain, Ezio lifted her from the ground and swept her up the wooden steps to her chamber.


End file.
